Revelations
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Sequel to The Lesson 4th in the series Kurama’s true form is revealed to his mother. How will she react?


A big thank you to all who reviewed my stories and added me to their favorite author's list. You've all made me one happy gal. 

Warnings: 

1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this. Hit the back button on your browser and find something more to your taste.  
2. There's probably (most likely) some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.

No flames please, my fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Hope you enjoy the fic.

 -Yami Yue

  
Secrets Revealed  
By Yami Yue

The giant scorpion like creature raised it's massive tail preparing to attack. It seemed to come from nowhere, blocking our way back to the human world. After just finishing a case I was in no mood to fight. All I wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. "Uh guys that thing looks pretty angry." Kuwabara said, stating the obvious. "Maybe we should go back and wait till it leaves." "Ch I'm not waiting around for something even bigger and nastier to come along." Yusuke responded. "Look out!" I yelled as the giant scorpion swung it's tail toward him. The spirit detective jumped quickly out of the way, narrowly missing the barb on the end of the monster's tail. I reached into my hair and brought forth my rose whip, cracking it on the ground to distract the beast. The monster turned toward me and began to lumber in my direction. "Are you alright?" I called to Yusuke. "I'm fine." The raven haired teen replied. "I'll keep it distracted you guys start running." Kuwabara started to say something but I gave him a stern look daring him to defy me. Yusuke and Kuwabara took off as I backed away from the scorpion monster towering above me. It reached toward me with its huge pincers and I smacked it in the face with the end of the whip. It lurched back and positioned its tail for attack. Something distracted it and I turned my head slightly in that direction. Hiei had slashed at the massive monster, inflicting a wound to one of its arms. It swung the injured arm as he withdrew, knocking him to the ground. As he got to his feet the scorpion swung its massive tail toward my raven haired lover. I moved quickly, shoving him out of harm's way as the tail came down. The barb nicked my shoulder as I rolled away. Hiei pulled me to my feet and we ran toward the portal to the human world. The monster didn't give chase, it just gave an angry hiss and turned its back to us. "Are you alright?" Hiei asked as we prepared to go through the portal. "I'm fine." I replied as I looked at the stinging scratch on my shoulder. "It's nothing serious, just a scratch. " I assured him. Hiei didn't seem satisfied. I expected a visit from him later. 

I could sense the beginning of a monster headache coming on and hurried home. By the time I got home the headache had reared its ugly head. The house was silent when I entered. Mother wasn't home yet. After locking the door behind me I headed up to my room to take some aspirin and lie down. The medicine did no good. Within a few minutes it felt like someone was playing tug of war with my head. If that wasn't bad enough it felt as though my whole body was burning up. I heard the door open downstairs. My vision blurred again as I heard her call my name. I cried out as the splitting pain in my head intensified. "Shuiichi is that you?" Mother called as she headed up the stairs. My vision blurred again and my mother entered the room. She gasped and quickly came to the bedside. She touched my forehead and her eyes widened. Swiftly she went into the bathroom and I heard the water running. She returned a moment later and set a cool washcloth upon my forehead. "We're going to have to get you a doctor Shuiichi, you might be terribly sick." Mother said, her eyes were clouded with worry. My vision clouded again and my mother stared at me with wide fearful eyes. I cried out as the pain intensified yet again, I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Mother stepped back slowly, her eyes wide in fear. "Mother?" I asked softly "What is it?" She didn't reply. "Mother?" I asked again, this time detecting the deeper tone of my voice. I swallowed hard. I heard a sound and felt my ears twitch. I knew then without a doubt, I was in my true form. "Inari no." I moaned inwardly.

A moment later Hiei was standing at my bedside. "Hiei..?" He silenced me with a gesture and put his hand to my forehead. "You're burning up fox." He said solemnly as he looked to my mother. Mother stepped back a step and Hiei grabbed her arm. "We need to help him." Hiei said gravely. "Your son may be dying." Mother blinked. "My son?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Is he really Shuiichi?" Hiei nodded. "What's happening to him?" mother asked. "I don't know." Hiei replied as he drew her closer to me. "…but I don't think a doctor is going to be of any help." "Hello?" A voice called from downstairs. My vision shifted again then again, I cried out in pain. It felt as though someone was trying to tear me in two. Footsteps raced to my bedroom. Yukina appeared at the door. Without hesitation she came to the bedside and placed her hands upon me. She closed her eyes for a moment and frowned. She reached into the small bag she was carrying and handed Mother a small packet. "Boil some water and mix this in it." She instructed. Mother left the room without a word. "Help me sit him up." Yukina said to Hiei. With their help I managed to get into a sitting position, I closed my eyes to wave off the dizziness I felt. "Kurama, how do you feel?" Yukina asked. "Awful." I replied. "I'll try to help you the best I can." She said comfortingly. "Kazuma and Yusuke told me about the scorpion you fought. The poison is causing you to shift between forms." I stared wide eyed at the petite ice maiden. "It was just a scratch." I responded. She nodded. "Yes but the poison in that monster is very deadly. You're lucky you were only scratched. If your wound had been any worse you might be dying." Yukina smiled at me. "I'm going downstairs to help your mom. Just sit here and rest." "Alright." I said softly, then closed my eyes again. I heard Yukina leave the room and head down the stairs. "She's afraid of me Hiei." I murmured to my lover. "Who Fox?" Hiei asked. "Mother." I replied. "You should have seen the look in her eyes." "You are in your true form." He said. "I know." I replied sadly. I heard footsteps in the hall and opened my eyes. Hiei approached me with a steaming mug in his hands. Apparently Yukina had handed it to him in the hallway. He sat beside me on the bed and held the mug to my lips. Carefully I sipped the hot liquid. As soon as I finished it all I was allowed to lie down again. Against all odds I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke it was morning. The sun was shining merrily outside and I was pain free. Hiei was asleep beside me. "He insisted on watching over you all night." Mother whispered. "I doubt he's been asleep for long." I smiled at him, then turned my attention back to my mother. I could tell that she hadn't slept well. She looked worn. Her eyes were tearing up and I realized she was going to cry. "Don't cry mother." I said softly. "I'm alright now." She shook her head, reached into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. She opened it and shakily held it out to me. I took it from her and looked into the mirror. Gold eyes stared back at me. I blinked in surprise and brought a lock of my hair into view. It was silver, my tail twitched nervously. I sighed and closed my eyes. "This is something I'd hoped you would never come to learn." I said. "What do you mean Shuiichi?" Mother asked. "You see me as I really am mother." I answered. I felt her gentle touch upon one of my ears and leaned into it. "I am a spirit fox named Yoko Kurama." I explained. "I was a thief." I continued. "I was nearly killed when a burglary went bad. In desperation I fled here and merged my spirit with your child's, becoming your son." I opened my eyes and smiled at her. "By giving me your love and kindness, you truly gave me life." " You changed me for the better and for that I will always be grateful." Mother stared at me with wide eyes. "I always knew you were special Shuiichi but I never would have imagined this." She said. "I'm sorry to have deceived you for so long mother, but I was afraid that you either wouldn't believe me or you would reject me." She chuckled. "You're my son no matter how you came to me and nothing is going to change that." She said. "You were the child I prayed for Shuiichi and no matter what I love you." Gently she put her arms around me in a motherly hug then sat back taking my hands in hers. "If this is any indication of how handsome you're going to become, you're going to have even more trouble trying to keep the girls off you." She teased. "As if I didn't have enough trouble already." I muttered. Mother smiled and moved her hand to caress my other ear. "What were you like?" she asked. "…before you came to me." I sighed and turned my gaze away from her. "A real scoundrel." I answered honestly. "I doubt very many would have mourned my passing had I not survived." "Well then it's a good thing you came to me." She said. I smiled at that. "Yes.." I replied as my gaze fell upon my sleeping lover. "..a very good thing."

Hiei opened his eyes as Yukina entered the room. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine." I answered. "Good, then the remedy is doing its job." She commented. "You'll probably feel tired for a while, but you should feel back to normal soon." "Thank you." I responded. "You really should get some rest Mrs. Minamino. Hiei can watch over him now." Mother nodded and stood. She kissed me on the forehead and let Yukina shoo her out of the room. Hiei placed his arms around me protectively. "I felt your pain fox." He said softly. "It was just for a moment, but long enough to know you were in serious trouble." "How is that even possible?" I asked. "I have no idea." Hiei answered.

I fell asleep in the comfort of my lover's arms only to wake to an empty room. I heard noises coming from downstairs along with the aroma of cooking food. I got out of bed and stretched. Yukina was right, though I wasn't sure how long I slept I still felt tired. I headed into the bathroom. My reflection startled me at first. I had my human form back, for the most part that is. My ears and tail still remained. I looked like a young redheaded fox demon. Yukina's medicine was definitely working. I took a shower and changed into a clean nightshirt. I figured I'd probably be going back to bed before long. I pulled on my robe and headed downstairs. I could hear mother and Yukina's voices coming from the kitchen. Hiei was standing at the kitchen's entrance. He turned to look at me, then walked toward me. "How are you feeling Fox?" He asked as he stood in front of me. "Tired but fine." I answered. To my surprise he let out a sigh of relief and reached up to stroke my cheek. "Don't scare me like that ever again." He growled. I smiled. "I'll be more careful from now on. I promise." I responded. "You'd better." He said. I bent down to kiss him and he stepped back. "Rule two Fox." He murmured, reminding me of the pact we had made a few months ago. "Surely we can break that rule just this once." I said as I pulled him to me. I brought my lips to his in a swift, chaste kiss then released him. He smiled and shook his head. "Baka kitsune." He murmured as my mother and Yukina entered the room. "Shuiichi what are you doing out of bed?" Mother demanded. 

Before I could answer my stomach growled loudly. Mother smiled. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked. "Yesterday, I think." I replied. Mother shook her head. "It's a good thing Yukina and I made plenty." She remarked as she set the tray she'd been carrying on the table. "Come eat and then it's back to bed with you." Mother said. "Alright mother." I replied as I sat down.

After breakfast, Mother insisted on tucking me into bed. I didn't protest. A full belly of food was making me sleepy again. I climbed into bed and was handed another mug of the medicinal tea. I could sense she was uneasy, something seemed to weigh heavily upon her mind. I sipped the tea and watched her through half lidded eyes, the twitching of my tail the only outward sign of my nervousness. "Your friend seems to care a lot about you." Mother said. I raised my eyebrow in a silent question as I took another sip. "He wouldn't leave your side until Yukina coaxed him away this morning." I smiled. "Hiei is very protective of me at times." I responded. "He loves you, you know." Mother said. My eyes went wide at that statement. Mother chuckled. "Don't look so surprised Shuiichi. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking." She said. "Your father used to give me that same look." I remained silent. If I told her that Hiei and I had been together for six months now I was afraid of what her reaction might be.

"You love him too don't you?" she asked softly. "Would you be angry with me if I told you that I did?" I asked. "Would you be disappointed in me?" Mother sighed. "No Shuiichi. I wouldn't." I looked at her wide eyed. "It's not my place to tell you who you can and cannot love. That's your decision. Not mine." I wanted to throw my arms around her in a great hug, but the hot tea in my hands prevented me from doing so. Instead, I gently kissed her cheek in a silent gesture of thanks. "I do love Hiei mother." I told her. "I guess that explains why you were never interested in any of the girls I introduced you to." She said jokingly. I shook my head. "Who said I wasn't interested in them?" I replied seriously. "None of them just seemed …right." Mother cocked her head to the side. "Besides it wouldn't have worked out anyway." I added. "I don't think any of them would've reacted well once they found out my secret." I brought my tail to my lap for emphasis. Mother nodded in agreement. " I suppose not." She agreed. "I don't think any of them would've been pleased to give birth to children with fox ears and a tail." "Still I think you would have given me beautiful grandchildren." Mother said. "Don't give up on me yet mother." I responded. "Hiei and I can always adopt." "We're not even married yet and you're already talking about children?" Hiei asked as he stepped into the room. 

I took another sip of tea. "Don't you think it would be nice to have children Hiei?" I asked teasingly. "Hn." Was the only reply I got. Mother just smiled, patted my shoulder and left the room. "I'm surprised you told her." Hiei said as he sat on the bed beside me. "How'd she take it ?" "Surprisingly well" I replied. "I think." "Good." Hiei said. I finished the last of the tea and set the empty mug on the nightstand. I laid down and closed my eyes. Hiei laid down beside me and placed his arms around me. "I'm just glad she didn't reject me." I murmured. "I don't think she could." Hiei responded. "Not completely anyway. She loves you too much." "I don't deserve her love." I murmured as I drifted off to sleep. "… or yours. . ." ". . . but I'm glad to have it."

  
The End   
  


That's it for this one folks. Watch for the last story in the series (for now anyway) Hiei's Surprise.

  
  



End file.
